A silver halide photographic material (hereinafter referred to merely as a "light-sensitive material") is known that contains both a photograph section and one or more narrow belt-like sections constituting a magnetic recording medium for the purpose of recording information other than images either at the time of photographing or at the time of printing. However, the belt-like sections produce various disadvantages; for example, curves with irregularities are produced by the presence of the belt-like section, and air is trapped in a clearance between the belt-like sections, exerting adverse influences on photographic properties.
In order to overcome the above problems, U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,782,947, and 4,279,945, for example, disclose that a transparent magnetic recording layer can be provided in the photograph section. According to a signal input and output system disclosed in WO 90/4205 and WO 90/04212, it is possible to input photographing conditions such as date of photographing, weather, and reducing or enlarging ratio, and also conditions at the time of development or printing, such as number of reprinted sheets, portion to be zoomed, and message, and further to output the above information in a video equipment such as a TV set and a video set.
However, when the magnetic recording layer is provided in the photographic section, it is necessary to minimize the coating content of the magnetic recording material per unit area of the light sensitive material in order to inhibit to the greatest extent possible the adverse effect of a decrease of photographic sensitivity due to inadvertent absorption by the magnetic recording material. However, such a decrease of the content of the magnetic recording material causes the problem that magnetic output characteristics are insatisfactory. Thus, it has been desired in the field to develop a method whereby the maximum magnetic characteristics are exhibited using a magnetic recording material which is decreased in content as much as possible.